1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus of remote server console redirection and, in particular, to an apparatus of remote server console redirection for multiple users.
2. Related Art
As computers become popular and with the rapid development in network technology, people can quickly obtain desired information and various kinds of services through the Internet. The development of computer network indeed brings us convenient and comfortable life.
Transmission technology utilizing the network has a lot of progress in recent years. Therefore, computer systems comprised of few centralized computers or equipment are getting insufficient in practice. The computer system used in a normal company no longer contains only a few computers. Instead, they are often composed of computers and devices, such as the workstations, servers, databases, routers, and backup devices, distributed at different locations but connected by way of the network in order to provide various services.
In order to effectively manage computers at different locations, remote control becomes important. Remote server management generally has a two-tier structure and usually adopts the one-to-one management mode. However, as the software functions and hardware structure of servers become more complicated, it is often difficult for a single manager to fix problems or perform settings on the servers. In particular, the server problems may not be only on the software or hardware side. It is more likely that a problem is caused by software failure that also results in hardware breakdown.
Therefore, it would be a problem if the management, maintenance, and problem shooting of remote servers only rely on a few managers. It will be highly desirable that one can effectively combine the efforts of several software and hardware managers along with server users, salesmen, and manufacturers, and even the system designers and integrators to maintain the servers. This will make the server management and problem solving much easier and faster.